Weighted exercise balls, or “medicine balls,” are frequently used for rehabilitation and strength training. Because medicine balls are round, they are difficult to grasp with any portion of a user's body other than the hands. As a result, the applications for medicine balls in rehabilitation and strengthening are somewhat limited. An apparatus for securing a medicine ball to a portion of a user's body is desired.